Just A Game
by Pelvic Sling
Summary: With Ganon defeated, Link still faces the evil left over from him. And just his luck, Dark Link still appears before him. However, Dark intends not to fight, and demands other things. This is a re-writing of Hero's Shadow, an old fanfic from back in my days. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. LinkxDarkLink. M/M. MxM.


Author's Note: I wrote this on an old Fanfiction account. I looked over it and oh lordy… It had so many errors. I cringed. Re-wrote it. Here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Link, the Hero of Time; <em>our<em> hero of time. He's been around seemingly forever, saving the lives of people, solving puzzles, and dealing with the stress of annoying as hell monsters with no talent of skill what-so-ever. And here he was, face to face with yet another dastardly enemy. However, this one was to be taken seriously.

One could possibly mistake this enemy for the actual Link, if the said person had the IQ of a fish. Link had such dirty blonde hair, cerulean eyes that catch your attention. His fair-toned skin had such nice muscles that only complimented that forest green tunic of his. The enemy however could be seen as a dark opposite. His hair was raven black, as black as his tunic. His skin was as brown as such rich soil and had crimson eyes. His features matched his personality well. This darker side of Link was nothing more than a shadow; a mere mirage of himself and nothing more. And so he was named: Dark Link.

Sword in hand and glare of death, Link stood with his knees bent in a defensive combat position. He tried desperately to prepare for anything Dark Link would throw at him. He grind his teeth so hard, they ached; concentration overflowing our hero. Mistakes at this point have a fatal cost. Dark Link on the other hand, had his sword sheathed and stood before Link completely relaxed. He was clearly open in defense. His lips curled up in a mischievous manner. But it's hard to tell with that man. He was never predictable in the first place. Never before has he shown himself to Link in such an open state. Something must be up.

_Why is that bastard smirking his heart away…?_ Link thought, clearly dumbfounded. As Dark took a step closer, Link's defenses tightened. He gazed upon the dark man, watching his every movement. His eyes showed entertainment at Link's obvious fear. Link's eyes trailed down to the movement of Dark's breathing stomach. The visional journey ended at the other's smoky gray boots standing in the short, endless puddle the two stood in. The puddle surprisingly seems able to handle growing life. Yup. A single, black, shriveled, leafless tree in the center of all the fog which seems to be the only other thing the water could produce.

"You wish to surrender? You have nothing to fear, Hero," Dark Link taunted. Well that was a stupid question on Dark's end. Look at the poor man. Link's obviously waiting to strike at any given moment.

"Hah, wonder why _you're_ here if I already killed Ganon," Link questioned while he chuckled. But that was a nice question. If Ganon created Dark Link from his magic, and Ganon dies… That means his magic died too. So why does Dark still exist?

"You weren't the only person in a war against Master Gan- … Force of habit. Sorry. I hated to serve that idiot. Barking orders. Always 'Kill Link' this or 'Capture Link' that. Called me a disgrace every time I returned without you. Every. Single. Day. It was… Downright annoying. I'm more than just another you. I'm human in my own way. So I became my own person." Wow. Who knew Dark hated Ganon himself? Link didn't either, as his jaw slightly dropped in astonishment.

"So if you're all – and I use this term loosely – 'nice' now, then what's the point of killing me? Still feel that vibe to get rid of me?"

"Who said I wanted to kill you? Not every time I approach you means I want to fight," Dark Link chuckled, "Maybe I simply want to get something off my chest. I couldn't say what I wanted with Ganondorf wandering around. Controlling me."

And with that, Dark took another step towards Link. He leaned forward and used that step as a kick-off, charging at Link whose defense had lowered due to the conversation. Link panicked, yet managed to catch on at the last second. His efforts to put his shield up to block the attack was in vain as he wasn't fast enough. The shield was knocked aside. Trying to take advantage of Dark's recoil, Link lunged forward with a stab. Dark swiftly ducked under the thrust and tackled Link, pinning him down in the water. Link of course, struggled fought against his restrainer. He punched himself mentally for forgetting that Dark counters all and every attack he does. He could only hope this mistake would not be fatal. Another mischievous smirk crept onto Dark's face as he watched Link squirm and forcibly held his head underwater. Fighting to breathe, Link trembled underneath Dark.

"You know. I'm in a good mood. How about this. Let's play a little game, eh? You do as I say and you'll be rewarded." Dark said slowly. He was in no rush to hurry his words, nor to pull Link's head out the water. But of course, the other would have to eventually breathe. Right now just wasn't the time.

Dark sighed as air bubbles floated to the top of the water and pulled the other's head out. He got off of Link and sat down in the water, both of their clothes soaked. Link was finally allowed to breathe and began to cough up water along with most of the air in his lungs. After settling down from the coughing fit, his glare returned to stare at Dark Link who was once again, and as always, smirking.

"And what if I say no?"

"And what if I slaughter all your friends?"

Link jerked. Dark chuckled. _Did I hit a soft spot? That must hurt. Aw, poor baby,_ Dark thought as he continued.

"Yes. All of them. Slaughtered by my blade? And what if I disguised myself as you in the process? Not that I have to. Those people think I look just like you as I am now. Hmm… And what if I tortured your so called 'friends' that I spare? It happened before, _Link," _Oh how Dark hissed out that name, "and I can do it again." He began to laugh.

"They'll never fall for that again! Not ever!" Link was bluffing hard. He knew damn well those people weren't exactly the brightest of them all out there. But hey, Dark seemed to believe his ruse. Sort of. Either way, Link wasn't going to risk other's lives.

"Heh. If you say so," Dark let out a soft chuckle before his face turned stern and serious. "I'm not a patient man. Make your choice or I'll make it for you."

Oh, what to do. Even if Link played along, Dark could still just command him to kill his friends for the price of goddess knows what. And if he rejects, he'll be killed or something. He won't be able to protect his friends from Dark Link's assault. Lose-lose situation.

"Fine. Let's play your stupid game," Link growled. Obviously, he was not happy with either decision that was offered.

"Good. Now, take that tunic off. It's annoying."

"For what reason do I have to take it off?"

"Are you rejecting my commands?"

"I'm just wondering why of _all things_ you tell _me_ to take off my tunic."

"You're breaking the rules!"

Link let out a long irritated sigh and began to unbuckle and unequip his belongings to pull the tunic above his head. He grumbled underneath his breath. _We never established actual rules…_ Link angrily thought. He suddenly didn't feel very comfortable.

"I'm cold without that on."

"You'll be warm soon."

"Soon isn't now."

"You sure complain a lot."

Dark Link's eyes scanned over Link's broad chest, that creamy neck, and those strong abs of his. That nervous glare that Link sported was just so fine to Dark, so arousing. He couldn't help but to reach forward and touch Link's chest; rubbing that perfection. It would have been a more enjoyable experience had Dark taken off his gloves first.

"What are you doing?"

"Be still…"

Link flinched, temptation to yell at the other was high. Yet sudden reactions might drive Dark's blade right into his chest. He played it calm and cool, closing his eyes. Link was oh so happy that no one could see this awkward moment before him. He was happy no one could hear the screams of terror and death that he fully expected. However, from whom was something he didn't know. Was it going to be him, or Dark? This situation could look dirty from whoever could pass by. But that was the problem. If no one could see or hear, then no one could be around to help.

A jolt. Link bit his lip. A soft snicker came from Dark. He would have never thought Link's nipples were sensitive. He jolted from only a quick swipe across the right one with his thumb.

Leaning forward towards Link's heating body, Dark Link stopped right in front of Link's chest. Feeling Dark's hot breath near his chest made Link shiver and strangely yet, he made no efforts to get away. At least the water around helped cool down his heating body. With an increasing heart rate, Link shut his eyes and prepared for whatever it was Dark was about to do. He suddenly felt his arms jerk forward, a force bonding his wrists together tight. Quickly opening his eyes, he stared down at his wrists. Rope.

"Stay still," Dark commanded as he leaned towards Link's chest once again. A smirk snuck its way onto Dark's face before his tongue circled around a rather perk nipple. Link let out a surprised squeak, which only seemed to entertain Dark. Sucking gently, Dark began to nibble softly and Link in response bit his lip. _This game is not fun…_

Dark's tongue flicked the now hardened nipple. Link gasped and flushed deeply, leaning away. Dark only trailed his tongue up to our hero's neck, his lips kissing all over his neck. Link desperately bit his lip, the sounds from him wanting so dearly to escape.

When was the last time Link was touched? Or was he ever? All the people he meets during his journey and not a single one is courteous to help him with more needs than just food and supplies.

Dark's kisses made its way along Link's jawline and not long after did their lips meet. And Link didn't resist one bit. Maybe it was perhaps he just accepted his fate of this 'game'. But Dark hadn't commanded Link to cooperate, nor to go along. It was all Link's doing. And so was his decision to return the kiss.

As quick as the kiss started was how fast it heated, the kiss turning rather rough and hungry. Dark sucked and nibbled on Link's lower lip before giving it a soft lick. There was no hesitation as Link opened his mouth, inviting for their tongues to meet and battle. Link's bonded hands made their way around Dark's neck. Groans and moans could be heard from the two, both pulling away slightly for their tongues to swirl in the air. It wasn't long before Link pulled away for a gasp of air, a thin string of saliva connecting them both.

"Get on your knees."

Link obeyed. Why was his body moving on his own? He got on his knees, using his elbows and hands as support. Dark reached for his pants, slowly pulling them down to reveal Link's rather hard length.

"Enjoying yourself, Hero?" Dark removed his gloves and took his sweet time feeling every part of Link's body. He crawled behind him, his hands sliding down Link's sides. He momentarily stopped at Link's hips, who began to squirm as he stroked the inside of his thighs. A soft moan finally came from Link's lips. Dark smiled softly, reaching into his pouch to reveal his small bottle of lubrication. Squirting some into his hands, he grabbed Link's length and stroke him gently.

Link made no efforts to stop his moans at this point. Dark had increased in speed, putting Link into a bliss. He closed his eyes and leaned down, his elbows giving away from under him. Dark began to squeeze him with each tug, a chuckle could be heard. It was then Link jerked forward and parted his lips wide. A loud moan came from him as soon as he felt that wet tongue around the head of his length. Dark increased in speed again.

"_Dark_…"

Dark groaned softly as his name was moaned so sweetly off the other's lips. His lips wrapped around Link and he began to suck roughly on the head, his hand jerking his even faster. It wasn't long before Link cried out and Dark slowed down, Link's seed filling Dark's mouth. Dark pulled away from Link and looked him directly in the eyes, licking his lips and smirking.

_Oh, goddess…_

"Good thing you're young. You have that stamina. Look at you. Still hard."

"Oh, shut up…"

"Heh…"

"Let's see if you have that same stamina…"

Link smirked, it was his turn. He had never noticed when Dark had pulled down his own pants. But that didn't matter. His tongue on that length did at the moment. Link stuck out his tongue and trailed slowly along the vein underneath Dark's length. Dark blushed faintly in response and mewled.

Positive reaction. Circling his tongue around the head, Link flickered his tongue along his slit and mentally celebrated with each response he received. He felt a hand grip his hair through his hat which miraculously has stayed in place all this time. Link finally wrapped his lips around the head, running his tongue along it as he sucked gently. He began to take more of Dark, feeling encouraged by the other's pants and groans. After he fit in as much as he could handle, he sucked gently, stroking what he couldn't reach. Dark threw his head back, gripping onto Link harder.

Link pulled away with a pop, stroking Dark quickly. The ropes didn't hinder Link much at all. In fact, he didn't notice the trouble. He was occupied with other things at the moment, such as the wet sounds of his saliva on Dark's length. That seemed to drive both crazy. Pre-cum dribbled down Dark's length and he tugged hard on Link, spilling himself all over Link's face. A shy smile made its way onto our hero.

"Looks like you have it too." Link teased. It was his turn to chuckle.

"Then we can keep going," Dark smirked, "Turn around."

Link obeyed once again; this time was more of his own will. The soft smile stayed on his face as he arched his back and waved his rear around in the air. Oh how it was a lovely sight for Dark, who couldn't help but give it a good squeeze along with a very eager tongue at Link's entrance. Link enjoyed it a bit too much as he pushed himself back on Dark's tongue who was circling his entrance. Seeing how impatient Link was, Dark instead slipped his tongue inside the other. He wriggled his tongue around inside, causing Link to squirm and moan out freely and noticeably louder.

Reaching for the lonely bottle of lube, Dark poured some around his fingers. He was even generous enough to rub some around Link's cute little hole. He chuckled over his own generosity. _Should be happy I'm being so nice to him,_ Dark thought, tracing a circle around Link's entrance. That very entrance twitched and remained tight as Dark's attempt to slip in a finger had failed.

"I thought I told you to relax," Dark growled.

"You said no such thing!"

"Well then relax!"

"So damn bossy…"

Ah, there we go. A single finger managed to slip in as Link had loosened. However that joy was quickly gone as Link tightened again. Dark, and bless his heart, tried hard to manage his impatience. At this point, he craved for this activity to be continued sometime in the future. It would be a chore. Yes, a _chore._

"You a virgin?" Dark questioned softly.

"You think I have time for sex when I swear every town is just 'Oh, Link! Save us! Link! You need to'— A-Aah…"

Dark smirked to himself. He had managed to slip in a second finger during Link's small babbling. He leaned forward and began to scissor Link, slipping his tongue into the stretching hole. And surely he did not forget to gently move those fingers inside him. Link is going to feel all of what Dark can give.

"D-Dark…"

"Mhm…"

Link arched his back as he felt Dark's fingers begin to thrust harder inside him. Moans and pants had no trouble escaping from his parted lips. That tongue flickering around his sensitive insides were becoming to be too much with those fingers. Those two fingers that just began to move faster. Those two fingers scissoring and stretching him. Those two fingers that suddenly got bigger. The tongue was now gone.

"Three. How you feel, Hero?"

No response. Well, if you don't count a louder moan as a response. Three fingers were now pounding inside of him with that occasional wet, slick tongue. It wasn't too long before Link realized that he was moving his hips along with the fingers. He was enjoying this; he wanted more. To orgasm again by Dark's hands. He found himself begging. Yes, the Hero of Time begging for this dark counterpart to let him cum again.

And he was rudely interrupted when all activity came to a halt.

"Why'd you… Why'd you stop?" Link asked, leaning to the side to glance back at Dark.

"I just…"

"What?"

"Can't handle it anymore."

And with that, Dark's hand was already slicking lube onto his length. He grabbed Link's hips and flipped him over on his back. They both remained quiet, neither could think of a word to say. Link willingly spread his legs open for Dark, who hugged Link's hips.

_Oh how delicious he looked._

_ Oh how he drove me crazy so easily._

Link could have sworn his heartbeat came to a stop as Dark unsheathed a small combat knife. He knew it. Someone was going to die. Dark was going to end his life here, right at the peak of orgasm. He would then ravish his dead body and give a hearty laugh. He'd sell his dead body to those who despised him and burn his corpse. Everyone would dance around and chant as our hero falls before them, burning into ashes. Okay, Link did admit his imagination was going a bit too far at this point. He closed his eyes. He dared not to look into his killer's eyes. He relaxed, calming himself.

Link never wanted to die terrified or scared. He wanted to die calm and peaceful.

The tight bond on Link's hands loosened. It was then he had opened his eyes to see Dark still cutting off the rope. The task was quickly done, as both the rope and knife were tossed aside and Dark held the other close.

It was at that point they shared another kiss. Their lips crashed together in heated passion as Link wrapped his arms around Dark's neck. Both of their tongues swirled and danced together as Dark managed to sneak his length inside of Link. Link broke the kiss to let out a rather loud moan that drove Dark crazy. Soft pants escaped both.

Link was tight and Dark was large. Dark hugged Link's waist tightly before slowly thrusting inside of the other. Even as he was inside Link, and completely dominating over him, he felt as if he had to mess with the world's greatest hero.

And he just did that. Dark would slowly pull himself out to the tip of the head, then ram himself back inside. Oh, poor Link. He yelped every time. However there was little pain. And what little of pain did exist, he found rather sexy. Exhilarating. Arousing. Exciting. He closed his eyes, letting Dark do as he wished to his body.

As Dark continued to torment Link, his hands roamed Link's body. He slid his hands up and down his sides. Down his chest. Circled his thighs. Grabbed his butt. Stroked his length.

Oh how he was driving Link insane. And for a second; just for one second, he swore he heard Dark moan his name.

Link moaned sweetly and closed his eyes. His pants became more frequent as Dark increased his speed. Dark rested his face in Link's neck, his own grunts and pants becoming more audible.

"Dark it's so good…"

"Mm…"

Dark growled and bit into Link's neck, who had tightened up around Dark's length. The hand around his own arousal stroked him faster and in time with the thrusts. A whimper escaped Link before letting out a choked moan.

_Please…_

Dark lost gradually lost himself inside of link. The pain of Link's nails digging into his skin. The pleasure of Link's insides around his length. Both were proving too much. The power and speed increased as he pounded Link. The pounding travelled deeper inside, forcing Link to nearly scream. Actually, it wasn't long before Link turned into a screaming mess under Dark.

_Oh, yes…_ That spot. That lovely little spot that turned our hero into begging, screaming, horny mess below Dark. But, Dark began to purposely avoid that area.

"D-Dark… Please. Hit that spot again."

"Beg more."

Dark wanted to keep this moment going as long as possible. What if there wasn't a next time? At the moment, his thought was to keep himself from reaching orgasm. He certainly wouldn't have any more energy if he released right now. He watched Link sprawl under him, his arms tightening around his neck.

"Dark, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Pound me in that spot again, please! I want it so bad! Ram deeper inside me! Fast! F-Faster!"

_Oh, fuck…_

That was not expected. Link opened his eyes and met Dark's. His face flushed and had such a cute expression. He gulped.

How could Dark turn down such an offer?

He did as he was told, ramming himself into Link. His thrusts were hard and fast; they moved deep as he also stroked Link's length.

"Yes, Dark! _Yes_!"

Neither could handle it anymore. Link screamed and moaned while Dark moaned along with him. The sensation was becoming too much. Both would gladly end this upon will. Link moved his hips along with Dark's wild ones. It seemed as if no matter how deep or quick he breathed, he could not get enough air.

Everything flashed white for a second as Link released and shot strings of white on the both of them. Dark was not too long behind, his own hot seed filling up Link's insides. He collapsed on Link, who now struggled with after-sex breathing and Dark's weight on him.

Link groaned as he heard a soft snore. He looked up only to witness a sleeping Dark on him.

"Fucking…," Link trailed off. He attempted to push Dark off of him but it was to no avail. He had no strength or energy to even just roll him off. He let out an irritated sigh. Calling his name and shaking didn't seem to wake him either. He gave up, there was no point in struggling anymore. He lie there quietly and let the poor excuse for a lake cool him down. It wasn't long before Link also fell asleep as he grew tired of waiting for Dark to awaken.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Link awoke calmly the next day. He glanced around. The fields of Hyrule. His eyes travelled up. The skies were a settling blue color. There were nice leaves above him. It was a rather soft tree he was leaning against. His eyes then widened.

Panic set in. His eyes darted around the area. There was no way that whole event was just a dream! He glanced around for any trace that what he did with Dark really happened. He then noticed the slight burn in his rear.

He sighed irritated. Poking out from under a root of the tree was a small and nearly empty bottle:

**Lon Lon Ranch**

**Wet Horse Ride**

**Water Based Flavored Lubricant**

**Succulent Strawberry **

_Oh, goddess. Why?_

Link stood and dusted himself off. Curiosity peaked as he took a quick sip of the lube and shoved the bottle into one of his equipment bags. Mm… Tasty.

Maybe, just maybe, he should go find Dark. He considered it. Until, of course a nearby village was heard screaming. Dark will be put on hold then. The screams settled down, only to pick back up again. They were even louder in volume. Link sighed again.

Link drew his blade and took his sweet time walking towards the direction of the terror. Here comes the 'threatening' monsters. All of them were the same. Talentless. Annoying. Pointless. Weak. Honestly, what is wrong with this world? A seventeen year old is saving their lives.

Well at least he's cute.

And not dead.

Bonus points for not being dead.


End file.
